The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed pink hybrid tea rose with pollen from the variety First Prize, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,774.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety of the hybrid tea class, similar to its parent First Prize, but with certain distinctive differences, particularly in the color of the flowers. This objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics which are outstanding in this new variety and which distinguish it from its parents and from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. A heavily branched plant, quite upright in habit, more upright than the variety First Prize.
2. Long buds of Wilson's China Rose opening to blooms of Wilson's Neyron Rose.
3. Very little fragrance.
4. Very large flowers of 20-25 petals.
Asexual reproduction of this new cultivar by budding as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.